08 April 1994
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1994-04-08 ;Comments *A little bit morbid perhaps, but interesting to hear (again) all the same, the first half of the show on the day that Kurt Cobain's body was found. Peel worries that the mythologising will have already begun when one of the sadder basic aspects is the fact that Cobain had left a wife and daughter behind. *Cracking little tape too. First plays for Pulp's His'N'Hers LP - Joyriders and The Fall's 15 Ways. *Peel reveals that the shows over the last two weekends were pre-recorded, as he had taken a week's family holiday to France: "One of the children got so fed up with never going on holiday she actually sorted it all out herself and booked it all and everything. So we had a week in - we didn't know at the time that it was going to be so, but it was a heavily industrialised valley somewhere north of Marseilles. I found a good record shop in Marseilles and some of the consequences of my shopping there will crop up later in this programme and again in tomorrow afternoon's programme." Sessions *AC Acoustics #1. Repeat of session recorded 1993-11-18 and first broadcast 07 January 1994. *Ivor Cutler #20. Repeat of session recorded 1993-11-16 and first broadcast 08 January 1994. (Please add details of any commercial release of this session) Tracklisting Files a and e''' begin *Autechre: 'Basscadet' (LP 'Incunabula') Warp *(news of Kurt Cobain's death) *Supersuckers: 'I Was Born Without A Spine' (LP 'La Mano Cornuda') Sub Pop *Ivor Cutler: 'Glasgow Dreamer Episode 19' (Peel Session) *Jacob's Mouse: 'Fandango Widewheels' (7" EP) Wiiija *Mudhoney: 'By Her Own Hand' (LP 'The John Peel Sub-Pop Sessions') Strange Fruit *Culture: 'Zion Gate' (LP 'Baldhead Bridge') Shanachie *AC Acoustics: 'Leather Buyer' (Peel Session) *Neuropolitique: 'No Feet On Stage' (LP 'Menage A Trois') Irdial *(news at 10:30) *Pulp: 'Joyriders' (LP 'His 'N' Hers') Island *Violent Onsen Geisha: 'Mr Russ Tamblinman' (LP 'Otis') Endorphin Factory *Ultrahigh: Instigator (v/a album - Modulation & Transformation) Mille Plateaux MP/LP 1 @ *Meat Puppets: 'Roof With A Hole' (4 Track promo for LP 'Too High To Die') London '''File a ends and File b begins *Credit To The Nation: 'Ole Him Selector' (LP 'Take Dis') One Little Indian *Lubumbashi Stars: 'SOS Passe-Partout' (LP 'SOS Passe-Partout) Sonodisc *AC Acoustics: 'Oregon Pine Washback' (Peel Session) *Unconvinced: 'Spaceways' (7" - Unconvinced) 18 Wheeler *Underdog Vs Sabres: 'Theme' (10" 'Theme Remixes') Sabres Of Paradise File e cuts out during above track *Fall: '15 Ways' (Single '15 Ways') Permanent @ *Ivor Cutler: 'Spreadeagled/A High Treat/Gym Mistress' (Peel Session) File c begins *Mazey Fade: 'Inside My Blush' (7") Domino *Loop Guru: 'Jungle A' (LP 'Duniya (The Intrinsic Passion Of Mysterious Joy)') Nation *Arcwelder: 'Attic' (LP 'Xerxes') Touch/Go *Backbeat Band: 'Bad Boy' (Film Soundtrack 'Backbeat') EMI *(news at 11:30) *Smut: 'Symphony #1' (LP 'Blood, Smut And Tears') Spanish Fly File b ends after first minute of above track *AC Acoustics: 'King Dick' (Peel Session) *Down Underground: 'DJ-Re-Do' (12" 'Australian EP') Rabbit City *Jacob's Mouse: 'B12 Marmite' (7" EP') Wiiija *Flugschädel: 'Holz-Puppensubbe' (Untitled) Plattenmeister *Ivor Cutler: 'Sharks/Slut/My Top 20 Words/Billy's Wife' (Peel Session) *The Paragons: 'The Tide Is High' *Unhinged: 'Viscous Circle' (7" 'Resisting The Murder Of Self') Nabate/Flat Earth *2000 & One: 'Sensitive Space' (2xLP 'Global Technological Innovations') New Electronica *Ex-Cathedra: 'Something Coming Down' (LP 'Tartan Material') Damaged Goods *''John has to recue the above due to a foreign object on the record....'' *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: 'Kevin Ayers' (LP 'Tatay') Ankst *Seefeel: 'Air-Eyes' (EP 'Starethrough') Warp File c ends *''and has to do the same with the above, possibly as the foreign object has damaged the turntable'' *Fall: 'Hey Student' (Single '15 Ways'') Permanent @ *Nimon-Toki Lala: 'Non Stop' (LP: 'Ça Déménage Pépito') Jimmy's International *18th Dye: 'Whole Wide World' (LP 'Done') Che *Billy Tipton Memorial Saxophone Quartet: 'Salvatore' (LP 'Saxhouse') Knitting Factory Works *AC Acoustics: 'Sister Grab Operator' (Peel Session) *Doucen: 'White Sands' (12" 'White Sands') Brute *Bill Black's Combo: 'White Silver Sands' (LP 'The Untouchable Sound Of The Bill Black Combo') Hi *Bad Livers: 'Time And Time Again' (LP 'Horses In The Mines') Quarterstick Tracks marked @ available on Peel April 1994 Files ;Name *a) Peel19940408 Ivor Cutler & AC Acoustics a.mp3 *b) Peel19940408 Ivor Cutler & AC Acoustics b.mp3 *c) 1994-04-08 Peel Show LE687 *d) 1994-04-xx Peel April 1994 *e) 1994-04-08 Peel Show LE703.mp3 ;Length *a) 0:47:05 *b) 0:46:58 *c) 1:03:27 (from 16:53 unique) *d) 1:38:50 (to 8:24) (from 6:23 unique) *e) 1:03:37 ;Other *a,b) Also available as FLAC files *c) Created from LE687 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *d) Created from SB1023, SB1024, SB1015 and SB1016 of Weatherman22's Tapes *e) Created from LE703 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c,e) Mooo *d) Mediafire Category:1994 Category:Peel shows Category:AndrewT Category:Available online